Folge 36
Folge 36 thumb|[[Sonic the Hedgehog Der Held von Mobius]]thumb|[[Dr. Eggman will sein Eggman Empire errichten]]thumb|[[Grimer Gehilfe von Dr. Eggman]]thumb|[[Metal-Sonic Roboter-Double]]thumb|[[Metal-Sally Anführer der Metal-Serie]]thumb|[[Sally Acorn Anführer der Freedom Fighters]]thumb|[[Mina Mongoose Songoose]]thumb|[[Bunnie Rabbot Cyborg]] Eggman ist in seinem Egg Dragoon Eggman: Zeig was du drauf hast, Sonic! Sonic macht eine Homing Attack auf dem Kopf Eggman: Was soll das? Sonic macht noch eine! Eggman: Grimer, verhindere es! Grimer: Ich versuche es! Elise: Es wird nicht funktionieren, Dr. Eggman! Grimer: Halts Maul, du Stück Schei*e! Elise: … Grimer: Ich habe den Kopf verstärkt! Sonic macht noch eine Homing Attack auf den Kopf! Eggman: Grimer! Grimer: Ich versuche es... Sonic zerstört den Egg Dragoon oben am Kopf und Sonic kommt rein! Sonic: Eggman! Eggman: Halte ihn auf, Grimer! Grimer: Ich habe die „Töte-Sonic-Strahlen“ erfunden! Grimer schießt sie ab und trifft nicht Sonic: Daneben, Ugly! Grimer: Verdammt! Sonic tritt Grimer ins Gesicht Grimer: AH! Sonic: Dummheit kann wehtun! Eggman: SONIC! Bokkun: Ich halte ihn auf, Doktor! Sonic nimmt Bokkun und wirft ihn zu Eggman. Eggman: AUTSCH! Sonic: Sollen wir Prinzessin? Elise: Aber gerne! Eggman: NEIN! Sonic springt mit Elise raus, während der Egg Dragoon zerstört ist. Eggman: Ich wünschte Snively wäre noch irgendwo aktiv... Grimer: Boss, hier. Grimer zeigt auf die Kamera. Eggman: Was zum? Was macht Blaze hier? Bei Sonic Sonic: Wir sind draußen. Elise: Sonic, da drüben... Elise zeigt auf Badniks Sonic: Die sind gleich nicht mehr. Sonic zerstört die Badniks! Sonic: Das war knapp! Nicht. Sonic springt weg, aber er kommt an die Kante nicht ran, doch das Death Egg explodiert hinter ihm und er wird nach oben geschleudert. Sonic: WOW. Elise: Sie haben mich gerettet. Sonic: Nennen sie mich einfach Sonic the Hedgehog! Elise: Und du mich Elise. Metal-Sally: STEHEN BLEIBEN! Sonic: Was zum? Oh wie süß, eine Metal-Sally. Metal-Sonic: SONIC! Sonic: Jetzt ist es nicht mehr süß! Komm Elise, ich renne! Sonic rennt weg. Metal-Sally: Metal-Sonic, renn hinterher. Ich fliege zum Doktor. Metal-Sonic fliegt hinterher, doch er schafft es nicht mehr. Sonic: Da sind wir wieder, in Soleanna. Elise: Danke Sonic. Sally: Und Sonic hat schon wieder die Welt gerettet. Mina: Wer auch sonst? Ash: -guckt wütend zu Sonic- Ja Mina, wer auch sonst? Amy: Sonic! Sonic: Amy, lass das! Cream: Miss Amy. Mister Sonic hat sich doch gerade angestrengt. Amy: OK. Du hast Recht. Tails: Sonic. Sonic: Yo Tails. Mina: Ok, Forget Me Knots! Zeit zu proben! Sharps: Oh ja, Baby. Max: Jederzeit! Mach: Ganz nach ihren Willen! Mina und die Forget Me Knots gehen Antoine: Princess, isch bringe sie in Gewahrsam. Elise: Danke. Bunnie: Pass auf dich auf, Twan. Antoine: Werde isch. Antoine geht mit Elise weg. Cream: Miss Amy, können wir einen Kuchen backen mit Mister Big? Cheese: Chao! Big: Und Froggy? Amy: Er darf auch mitmachen. Big: Dann gehen wir backen. Amy, Cream, Cheese, Big und Froggy gehen Sonic: Tja. Sally, ich sah eine Metal-Version von dir. Sally: Ein Metal von mir? Sonic: Yup. Sally: Merkwürdig. Bunnie: Finde ich auch. Sally: Und wo ist Eggman jetzt? Sonic: Sein Death Egg ist explodiert. Tot ist er aber glaube ich nicht. Sally: Auf jeden Fall ist er besiegt! Sonic: Oh ja. Metal-Sonic: Das glaubst du! Sally: Sonic, hinter dir! Bunnie schießt den Kopf von Metal-Sonic ab. Bunnie: Die Metal-Sonics sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren...zum Glück! Sally: Oh ja. Und diesmal hätte dich Metal-Sonic gehabt! Sonic: Nein, hätte er nicht. Sally: Man hats gesehen. Sonic: Du hast was gesehen? Sally: Interessant dass es dir jetzt erst auffällt... Bunnie: Ihr müsst euch nicht zum Spaß.... Sally: OK, Bunnie. Sonic: OK. Nachher Sonic: OK, wir sind beim Konzert und es ist verdammt laut! Sally: Das hat auch ein Konzert an sich! Antoine: Wieso schreit ihr alle? Bunnie Darum! Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Yo Tails, wie geht’s? Rotor: Gut Sonic, aber ich hab dir noch nicht gratuliert...zu deinen Sieg! Sonic: War ein Kinderspiel! NICOLE: Es fängt an! Mina ist auf der Bühne. Mina: Hallo Mobianer von Soleanna! Sollen wir spielen? Fans: JA! Karaoke: Ja, Mina! Mina: OK. When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing Wanna be strong, really wanna be trusted, ahh When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning Wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him But that's not something I can do so easily This is not simply my way, my own style Gotta get a hold of my life I wanna fly high So I can reach the highest of all the heavens Somebody will be Waiting for me so I've got to fly higher When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming I see myself there, having the same adventure If I just follow you, I will never see the light Now is the time to find my way through this life Trying so hard to be strong I've gotta keep going Everything is a brand new challenge for me And I will believe Believe in myself This is the only way for me solo Many friends help me out, in return I help them Certain things I can do And there are things that only I can do No one's alone I wanna fly high So I can reach the highest of all the heavens Somebody will be Waiting for me so I've got to fly higher Mina: Danke Fans! Und nun zum Ehren des Festes der Sonne, Prinzessin Elise! Elise: Danke Mina, Hallo. Karaoke: -guckt gelangweilt- Elise: Danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid, um Teil dieser Zeremonie zu werden! Auf einmal steht ein schwarzer Igel auf der Bühne mit einer Knarre. Sally: Sonic, ist es Shadow? Sonic: Ja ist es. SHADOW, was soll das? Shadow: Aus dem Weg Prinzessin! Shadow ist mit einer Knarre bewaffnet vor Elise! Die Frage ist allerdings eher, was hat Shadow hier verloren? Kategorie:Folgen